MI ALMA GEMELA
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: HARRY VIAJA A FORCKS A VER A SU PRIMO SAM EL CUAL NO VE DESDE QUE TENIA SEIS DONDE LE ESPERAN MUCHAS SORPRESAS


ESTE ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA MESCLADA DE HARRY POTTER Y TWILIGHT

Lucius y Harry

Sam y Draco Jacob y Hermione

Y varias parejas más

Harry potter y twilinght

A terminado el quinto año Harry ya vive con Sirus ya que en un enfrentamiemto en hosmdame colagusano fue apresado y se demostro la inocencia de Sirus con lo cual obtuvo la custodia de Harry los Dursley recibieron una visita nada agradable del ministerio obligandolos a remunerar a Harry pues durante años recibieron dinero para cuidar de él.

Ron se enojo que no lo llevaran con ellos al enfrentamiento en homesdame y que fueran los gemelos alegando que tenia mas derecho pues habia arriesgado su vida por las tonterias de Harry a lo cual este le contestó que no tenia que preocuparse pues ya no eran amigos ya que solo le importaba la fama por estar con él.

Despues de eso todo termino bien pues en el torneo de los tres magos Harry no participo ya que como habia llegado enfermo estuvo en la enfermeria dos semanas y cuando salió su nombre se quejaron los directores de los otros colegios retiraron su nombre el torneo lo ganó Cedric.

Como Sirus fue absuelto les dio la gran noticia a Harry y Hermione que sería profesor de DCAO del siguiente año y Remus seria de historia se la magia ya que Sr Binns se iria a todos los lugares históricos todo el colegió se entero pues Snape estaba peor que nunca atormentando a todo mundo hasta a los de su casa.

En las tres escobas degustaban su cerveza de mantequilla invitaron a la castaña a pasar las vacaciones de Verano con ellos dijo que los alcanzaría una semana después-Y que van hacer mientras-ella pregunto-Pues yo voy a Forks-todos voltearon a ver a Harry-Porqué vas a ir allá-el sonrió a remus-Lo que ustedes no saben que el dia que dumbeldore me dejo con los Dursley ese dia estaba de visita una prima hermana de mi mamá Kimberly como tia Petunia no me quería mi tia kim me llevo con ella a Forks donde vivi y me crie en una reservacion Quiletts junto con mi primo Sam no lo he visto desde que tengo seis ya me amenazó que si no voy me va a venir a buscar y no quiero que un lobo gigante ande por las calles de Londres-¡Lobo gigante!-A no les dije que mi primo es un cambia formas-Comonos dijiste algo tan importante Harry-le reclamo herms-Pero como terminaste con ellos-Cuando cumpli seis fueron or mí creí que me querian pero ahora entiendo el ministerio los visitó y como no querian perder el dinero que les daban-Espera siempre recibieron dinero-el asintió malditos susurraron los tres-Recuerdan cuando hedwi desapareció-asintiero los tres-El día qie apareció traia una carta de mi tia y Sam estaba muy feliz crei que se habian olvidado de mí ahi me decia que me estrañaban que no pudieron escribirme ni visitarme porque os dursley se los prohibieron-Como se atreven-rugió Sirus-Eso ya no importa lo importante es que voy a verlos pronto-Como vas air Harry- pregunto herms-Pensaba irme en avión-No Harry es un viaje muy largo usaras uno de mis transladores-el levanto la ceja asia el animago-El ministerio me dio varios como parte de la compensación por lo que pasó-Perfecto puedes ir conmigo y mis papás al aeropuerto y en el baño lo usas para que nadie sospeche que no estas en el pais-Excelente idea Hermione-alabó Remus-Ahora se volteo asia el ojiverde cuentanos toda la historia de tu primo el cambia formas-el sonrió-En la reservación hay una leyenda donde un antiguo jefe de la tribu cambio cuando un frió osea un vampiro ataco la reservación en la cual su esposa se sacrifico para distraer al vampiro lo cual le dio la oportunidad de matarlo y cada que aparecen vampiro en forks el gen lobo hace que cambien los desendientes del antiguo jefe y son varias familias-Lo que no entiendo Harry como es que se transformó-Según lo que me dijo en la carta hay un clan de vampiros vegetarianos que tienen un tratado en el cual pueden regresar mientras no muerdan a nadie-Wow definitivamente te voy a visitar quiero conocer todo-Claro herms-dijo harrycon una gran sonrisa se despidieron los chicos de sirus y remus el ultimo mes paso sin complicaciones apesar de que cada vez esta más cerca la batalla final con voldemort.

En la estacion king Cross

Una castaña y un moreno se despiden de sirus y remus se van directo al aeropuerto-Nos vemos Harry-Claro Herms en unos dias nos vemos allá nadamas que Sirus termine con los tramites que le faltan en el ministerio segun la ultima carta de mi padrino Remus esta mas que emocionado de conocer otros lobos-se abrazaron y despidieron.

En la casa de Jacob

-Como estara hace años que no lo vemos-Todos lo conocen-No solo Sam y Paul todos los demás de la manada solo hemos oido hablar de él-Pero Embry que tiene de especial si es él primo de Sam pero y eso que no es cambia formas o sí-No Jacob es un mago-Haber Sam explícale porqué no entiende-Jacob ya te dije que hace magia real él nos mando los libros donde aprendimos a transformarnos y controlar nuestro temperamento-Y por que no ha venido-Según me dijo mi tia hay una guerra en su mundo pero no me explicó más por eso lo amenacé que si no venia yo iria quiero que me explique que esta pasando-oyeron el ruido a unos metros de ellos aparecía un hombre de un metro setenta piel blanca como la nieve cabello negro como la noche brilloso todo desordenado haviendolo parecer algo salvaje pero sexy y uno impresionantea ojos color esmeralda cuando él grito el nombre de su primo con su acento inglés y voz aterciopelada salieron de su trance solo por que sabían como olian los vampiros sino jurarían que él era uno por su gran atractivo.

POV HARRY

Una vez que saco el tranlador de su bolsa trasera del pantalón para ver a Sam por merlin cuanto lo extraño al llegar a la reservación pude ver a los de la manada lo primero que vi fue a mi adorado primo con los brazos abiertos grite-SAM-y lo abrace es tan calido cuanto lo entrañaba me sentia seguro como Sirus o Remus pero con Sam siento que soy invencible simpre me e sentido así con él-.

FIN POV

Todos los de la manada nunca habían visto a Sam sonreír así siempre esta molesto pero ahora parecía otra persona se habia transformado ante sus ojos se veia mas alto mas imponente sus ojos cafes obscuros se veia un alo verde-Sam eatas bien pregunto Jacob-Si porque lo preguntas-Hermano te vez difente-Eso es normal-todos voltearon a ver a un hombre en silla de ruedas-Bill como estas-él moreno lo abrazó-Harry bien no tanto como tú-él sonrio-Como que es normal papá-Oh tu eres el pequño Jacob-No soy pequeño soy mas alto que tu-Si como digas-todos los de la manada se presentaron caminaban asia la fogata cuando Sam los detuvo-O dejan de ver a mi primo con esa mirada a no me importara harcelos pedazos entendido-Si Señor-contestaron a coro mientras el alfa se adelantaba-Creo que ahora me da mas miedo-Seth no te va a hacer nada bueno eso creo-bromeaban-Ahora si dinos papá aque te refieres-ellos tienen magia es su sangré cada uno se protege si Sam se transforma ahora su lobo va a ser más fuerte que antes y la magia de él es mas fuerte ahora por que son protectores uno del otro-.

En la noche en la fogata les contaba todo lo que ha padado desde que entro a hogwarts cada año hasta que les dijo que conocerian un verdadero licantropo un animago y su gran amiga Haermione les previno que lea preguntaria asta saciar su curiosida les mostró su magia ya que con lo ocurrido con la amenaza de voldemort la restricción de usar la magia la acortaron a los dieciséis años ya que le faltaban unos meses para cumplir la mayoria de edad oficial se quedo a dormir con Sam como cuando eran pequeños se durmieron abrazados aunque trataba de ser fuerte el sabía que su primo tenia miedo sabia y podia sentir la angustia de lo que se avecinaba y no estaba feliz de saber que su pequeño primo tenia una responsabilidad tan grande en sus hombros ahora tenia cerca de nuevo no dejaria que nada le pasara.

EN EL BOSQUE

En el centro del bosque cerca de la frontera con Canadá un grupo de siluetas se acercaban a Forks-Estas seguro de esto-ÉL estara ahí el momento a llegado-.

No muy lejos de la reservación del otro lado del bosque una familia de vampiros reunidas en su sala-Estas segura Alice-Si Carlise ellos vienen-Que es lo que quieren-De nosotros nada Rose-Entonces no entiendo-Yo tampoco hay algo que no me deja ver claro y no son los Quillets nose que sea pero es algo grande y se quedaran unos dias con nosotros-Bien arreglemos el sotano es su favorito-Buena idea Emmet hasta que dices algo inteligente-Rose se supone que eres mi hermana melliza tienes que apoyarme-esta solo rodo los ojos todos se rieron.

Los dias siguientes arreglaron la casa pues sus invitados por asi decirlo llegarian de un momento a otro cuando-Alice-la veian con la mirada perdida-Vamos al bosque el momento ha llegado-salieron a velocidad vampirica.

Sam Harry y Jacob caminan por el bosque-Esto es hermoso por lo menos no hay creaturas peligrosas-Como cuales as conocido-Bueno las que hay en bosque que esta junto al colegió-se quedo pensativa unos segundos-Unicornios centauros thersales acromantulas-cuando vio la confucion en sus rostros-Son arañas de tres metros de alto y viven varias décadas-Segura que estas segura ahi porque parece todo lo crontario-solo se río de los comentarios de Jacob caminaron unos veinte minutos más Sam y Jacob se detuvieron tensandose-Que pasa porqué se detienen-Sientes eso Jacob-Son los fríos estan muy cerca-unos segundos después cinco siluetas aperieron frente a ellos un hombre rubio de unos treinta años aparentaba ojos ambar con una belleza eterea al lado derecho una rubia de unos diecisiete ojos ambar y muy hermosa a su lado un moreno alto de ojos ambar otro joven de cabello castaño rojizo Ojos ambra y por ultimo una joven ojos ambar pelinegra todos se veian de diecisiete pero sabia que tenian más.

-Cullens que hacen aquí no es su territorio-Tranquilo Sam-Esa voz yo conozco esa horrible voz-saliendo de entré los árboles los Malfoy-Malfoy que haces tu aquí-Es lo mismo que digo nisiquiera aquí puedo salir del país y ahora tengo que aguantarte-No tienes que aguantarme hurón por que te voy a ignorar vamonos Sam Jacob-se dio la vuelta para irse pero otra cuatro figuras emergieron detrás de ellos dejandolos en medió-¡Ah! Señor Potter es un gusto conocerlo en persona-él alzo las cejas visiblemente extrañado-Se puede saber que hacen los Volturi lideres del clan de vampiros en esta parte del mundo-elvampiro rubio de los tres se acerco a Sam Harry y Jacob-Veo que su fama le hace honor mi nombre es Cauis Volturi no mejor dicho Cauis Malfoy hermano menor de Lucius-Eso no puede ser-Claro que si dejeme contarle-Un momento no quiero ser grosero pero porqué me contaria está historia-Veras Potter aunque no me agrade la idea tienes que saberla porque eres el alma gemela de mi padre-¡QUE!-grito Harry-Draco esa no era la forma de contarlo-dijo lucius tomandonse el puente de la nariz-Para que darle tanta vuelta esa es la verdad-Sabes Malfoy no estoy para tus bromas me voy-cuando se alejaba de ellos un campo de energía se formo alrededor de todos cubriendolos de oidos mal intencionados-Que es esto-Es la proteccion de los vampiros mágicos-contesto lucius-Vampiros mágicos esos existen-Como le iba a contar antes quenos interrumpieran-viendo a Draco este solo rodo los ojos-Como decia soy un Malfoy y un vampiro mágico aunque mi lado esta mas dominado por la sangré que por la magia encambio mi hermano es mas totalmente mágico al igual que mi sobrino y mi esposa Narcisa-Espere su esposa es la Sra Narcisa-Si verás-No Caius eso me toca contarlo a mí-volteando a ver al moreno-Nosotros tenemos miles de años somos mas antiguos que los Volturi pero a diferencia de los vampiros muggles que son regidos por la sangré nosotros lo unico que nos afecta es no encontrar a muesta alma gemela perdemos el control de la magia podemos contenerlo unos mil de años pero llega un momento que es insoportable asi que hace unos diesisiete años selle mi lado vampiro hasta que encontrara mi alma gemela el problema fue que Voldemort se obsesionó conmigo lo malo es que estaba muy debil hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al cambió-Quiere decir que Voldemort le robo poder-No el muy bastardo por medio de un conjuro sometió a mi hermano y abuso de él Narcisa y yo lo encontramos lo sacamos de la mansión Riddle y borramos la memoria del infeliz solo recuerda que lo mando a una misión-Oh no se que decir nunca me imaginé que fuera a caer tan bajó-Así fue lo unico preocupante-Dejame seguir Cauis-el asintió-un mes depues descubrí que estaba embarazado-Eso no puede se cierto-Jacob en el mundo magico hombres y mujeres se pueden embarazar-Me lo juras Harry-él asintió-Continúe por favor-Como sabra no podia permitir que el lo sospechara asi que Cissa se ofreció a ayudarme con todo y hemos fingido ser pareja desde entonces pero llego el momento de liberar el hechizo mío y de Draco para poder protejernos de él-Que pasaria si el se entera que Draco es su hijo-La unica forma es que Draco o Yo lo queramos-se quedaron en silencio un rato.

Sam solo podia podia ver a los Cullen y como veian alos tres vampiros llamados los Volturi no les veia nada especial como para que los vieran con temor a diferencia de los rubios con los que hablaba su primo aunque casi no los vio solo oia lo que decian aunque daba la impresión que el más joven y su primo no se llevaban bien pero lo que mas le asombro fue lo que ellos contaban y que su primo era el alma gemela de un vampiro mágico eso no podía ser cierto tendria que ver que más pasaba.

-Lucius Cauis Draco Narcisa llego el momento-les informo Aro antes de que alguien reaccionara los cuatro rodearon a Harry cuando la luna los ilumino sus cambios se hicieron evidentes Cauis sus ojos rojos cambiaron a gris Narcisa rejuveneció hasta parecer una joven de veinte años al igual que Lucius solo Draco perecia igual pero su poder como el de todos los demás creció y Harry su enegia comenzo a cambiar a volverse mas fuerte-Bien el sello se rompió-informó Aro-Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí vamonos-Espera Potter a donde crees que vas todavía no hemos acabado-Yo ya acabé aquí me voy a dormir-se volteó testarudamente antes de dar el tercer paso Draco la detuvo del brazo volteandola con fuerza lo siguiente que sintió como era empujado por alguien se levanto a velocidad vampírica para enfrentar a esa persona lo jalo para que quedará de frente ahí fue cuando su mundo se estremeció perdiendose en unos ojos marrón con verde.

Sam no perdia la platica de los otros vampiros con su primo en el momento que les puso atención fue cuando sus energías cambiaron drásticamente mientra los otros vampiro olian a amargo ellos olian como el mar y el olor de Harry se volvió mas dulce su magia creció solo fue conciente cuan su primo fue jalada empujo al vampiro momentos después estaba perdido en unos tormentosos ojos grises en ese momento lo supo había imprimado con él.

-¡Oh! Rayos-Que sucede Jacob-Sam imprimo con él rubio Harry no sabia si reir o llorar no podía ser cierto su adorado primo pareja de su nemesis la vida no podia odiarlo tanto esta era una broma cruel del destino.

-Es broma-jacob negó con la cabeza-Ahora entiendo por que tenía que ser aquí donde se rompiera el sello ustedes cuatro estaban destinados a conocerse-habló Cauis.

Esto no puede ser posible pensaba el moreno sintió una penetrante mirada en su nuca volteó encontrándose von unos ojos grises que no pudo dejar de admirar encontrandose también con un Lucius mas joven de unos veinte con una belleza varonil que exudaba poder sensualidad y sobre todo lujuria dirigida a él que no paso desapercibida su magia vibraba le decía que se acercará al rubio pero él tenia que ser fuerte hasta que supiera lo que pasaba realmente ya que su mente partr slytherin no le permitía perder la perspectiva.

-Bueno Sam creo que tenemos que irnos-dijo jacob Sam reaccionó se alejo lento del rubio se acerco a su primo-Vamos Harry es tarde si no regresamos pronto enviaran a toda la manada-él asintió-Los veremos mañana Sam puedes tráerlos al medió día a nuestra casa-Esta bien Cullen-le contesto a la pequeña pixie los vampiros vieron cuando desparecían entre los árboles-Padre porqué la dejaste ir-Tiene que dijerir lo que le contamos y el cambió de su magia y te recomiendo que no presiones a Sam-Y eso por qué-Sam es el Alfa de la manada es un dominante por lo tanto su carácter es como Hermione-Ahh fantástico no solo tengo que aguantar que Harry se combierta en esposo de mi padre sino que ahora soy pareja de su primo que tiene el carácter igual o peor que Granger que este es mi castigó por ser hijo del Riddle genial-camino rumbo a la casa de los Cullen dejando a todos mordiéndose los la lengua para no estallar a carcajadas por su rabieta de niño chiquito.

-Lucius-el rubio volteo a ver a su hermano-Tienes que hacerlo mañana no puedes esperar más-Lo se solo que creo que tendre que presionarlo y eso no me gusta-Se que es difícil Lu pero es necesario o sus magias sobrr todo la de Harry puede desestabilizarse es muy poderoso tanto que puede dañarse así mismo y a los que lo rodean eso seria peor-suspiro-Es solo que no imagine que podria ser así con mi hijo imprimado con su primo-Velo del lado positivo es un alfa-Solo lo mejor para los Malfoy-sonrieron los tres rubios mayores


End file.
